poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Serena, The Pearl Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Serena, The Pearl Ranger Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts out with Robbie waking up and singing the song, "Best Day Ever," :Diaz ::Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. ::Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see! ::Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified! ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::I'm so busy got nothing to do. ::Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. ::Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand. ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around. Soon, Robbie came to see his friends. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Guys. Gmerl: Hey, Rob. Whatcha singing about? Spike: Yeah, What's all this about? Robbie Diaz: Really, You guys don't know, Today's my birthday. Marty McFly: Whoa, Robbie, That's great to hear. Mordecai: (laughing) Yeah, It is! Eddy: I don't get it, Why is Rob's birthday the best day ever? SpongeBob SquarePants: Why is Robbie's birthday the best day ever you ask? Because, Eddy, He has to start this wonderful day bringing life to a whole new generation of Power Rangers Data Squad, Followed by a vigorous mid-day session of karate with everyone and an afternoon party with Pinkie Pie, Where you unveil his newest, Most prized possession: the Deluxe Jelly Slayer Composite Pro! And for the grand finale, Every one of our closest friends joining together for Squidward's clarinet recital. I am so excited I think I'm gonna explode! (explodes into pieces then walks out of his house) Gmerl: We should head over to Sugarcube Corner, I've just sent a letter to Mrs. Cake just this morning. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, Let's go. So, Robbie and the boys head outside. :Diaz ::Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise. ::this magic that's happening right before my eyes. ::Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night. :and the Boys ::Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. :Diaz ::It's the Best day ever! :Singers ::Best day ever. Then, the boys laughed as they went to Sugarcube Corner as Pinkie Pie was baking a special cake with icing. Pinkie Pie: Five hundred and sixty-six, five hundred and sixty-seven, five hundred and sixty-eight... Phew! Look at that, Pound Cake! I am so close to breaking my personal cupcake-icing record! Mrs. Cake: My goodness! I can't believe what I'm seeing here! Pinkie Pie: Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. Mrs. Cup Cake: Pinkie, Would you mind watching the counter while I pop to the supply room? We've just received a very special order, And the ingredients need to be perfect. Pumpkin Cake: (squeals) Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-lokie. Mrs. Cup Cake: Thanks, Dear! Then, Robbie and his friends came by to see her. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie: Hi, Robbie. What brings you guys here? Marty McFly: Pinkie, You aren't going to believe this. But today's a really special day. Pinkie Pie: Really, what is it? Soon, Robbie whispered in her ear. Pinkie Pie: You're older?! Robbie's birthday is today?! (squeals) My mind has been blown right now, What can be more perfect?! Robbie Diaz: I'll tell you what's making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when Serena moved from the Kalos Region! Atticus Akito: Wait, really? SpongeBob SquarePants: Holy cow, Rob. It's your "birth-iversary"! Robbie Diaz: Exactly! Pinkie Pie: This is the best news ever! I can't wait to tell Twilight and the girls! Robbie Diaz: Oh, em, Pinkie, uh... (whispers) It's a top secret surprise. Rigby: Yeah, It's best not to tell them just yet. There's a lot of work to do before we can started with Robbie's party. Pinkie Pie: A top secret surprise?! That means I have to keep the exciting news... (gulps) ...to myself! (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Serena: (V.O) Serena, The Pearl Ranger! At Twilight's house, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are putting Twilight in charge of babysitting Flurry Heart. Shining Armor: Just remember, Keep Flurry with you at all time in case if you need to go anywhere. Twilight Sparkle: I know, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: And the diaper bag has just enough supplies you'll need. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Cadance. You two just focus on your job, I'll take good care of the little cutie. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickle) Shining Armor: Thanks, Twily. You're a real lifesaver. (kiss Flurry's cheek) Be a good girl, Sweetie. Dean Cadance: Mommy and Daddy loves you, Flurry. (kiss her cheek) So, They left for work at Crystal Prep Academy. Just as Robbie and the boys got together, They were having company. Robbie Diaz: So, Guys. We have to make this party perfect, But we can't wait to tell the girls about this or else it'll be spoiled. Mordecai: Don't worry about it, Rob. We gotcha covered. Riku: Yeah. As long as this is only until everything is ready. Yoshi: You said it, Riku. But then, ???. Rigby: Guys, Look. Ash Ketchum: Hey, Guys. Pikachu: Pika pika. Sonic the Hedgehog: Well, If it isn't Ash Katchum and the gang. Miles “Tails” Prower: Hi, Guys. Christopher Thorndyke: Glad we could make it. Mario and Luigi: So are we. Blue Toad and Yellow Toad: And us too. Purple Toad: Did we miss it? Yoshi: Not yet, but your timing couldn't been great. Donkey Kong: I can't wait for bobbing for apples. As for the girls, They gather together wondering what the boys are doing. Princess Peach: What do you suppose they're up too? Brandan: I don't know. Barry: Maybe it's something special. Mallow: Obviously. Meanwhile with Gmerl, Yoshi, Mordecai, Rigby and Pinkie, They had to make sure the girls don't know about the surprise yet. Pinkie Pie: Is it ready yet?! I can't tell! Can I tell the girls yet!? Gmerl: Absolutely not yet, Pinkie. We need to focus on the surprise party. Pinkie Pie: (sighs) Okay... Robbie Diaz: Okay, Here's the list of the things we need to get for the party. Manic the Hedgehog: Dude, (notice the long list) Do we really need that much? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts